What Hurts The Most
by Arely Mainzer
Summary: Es un historia algo diferente de las que he hecho, y está basada un poco en la canción que lleva por nombre el titulo del fic. Leeanla y ojala les guste.


**Toodos los personajes son de fox, y de hart hanson y la canción es de los Rascal Flatts. **

La habitación lucía completamente vacía. Ningún aparato de refrigeración, ninguna luz, no televisión, nada de radio, las cortinas cerradas en su totalidad y ningún alma que se viera en movimiento. Lo único que se escuchaba en aquel profundo silencio era el ruido ensordecedor de la lluvia al chocar contra el techo, luego en bajar por los cristales de la ventana y por último en caer al suelo, aunque todo eso parecía tan lejano que el hombre acostado de lado en la cama con los ojos ligeramente cerrados no notaba nada de aquello.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. **

_Puedo soportar la lluvia en el techo de esta casa vacía. _

**That don't bother me – **

_Eso no me molesta._

De vez en cuando unas cuantas lágrimas se hacían notar y salían recorriendo con lentitud sus mejillas descoloridas.

Sostenía un cuadro con una fotografía en su pecho con ambos brazos, y con cada recuerdo que venía a su mente, lo apretaba más hacía sí.

No le importaba cuando tiempo había pasado o si el mundo debía de continuar, a él le seguía doliendo, y no se iba a permitir reprimir sus sentimientos como toda su vida lo había hecho.

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

_Puedo soportar unas cuantas lágrimas a veces y simplemente dejarlas salir._**  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<strong>

_No tengo miedo de llorar una que otra vez_**  
>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me<strong>

_A pesar de que seguir adelante con tu partida todavía me molesta._

Después de un rato el silencio solo sirvió para que los golpes que venían desde la puerta de afuera sonaran más fuertes de lo que en realidad eran.

El se levantó perezosamente arrastrando todo su cuerpo por la habitación. Si no hubiera sido porque sabía perfectamente que era ella la que estaba tocando en la puerta, no se hubiese levantado jamás.

Su miró al espejo, calmó su mirada y abrió la puerta con naturalidad mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola

Ella le sonrió también.

-Hola Booth.

-Pasa – dijo el moviéndose del marco de la puerta.

Ella entró, dio una mirada alrededor de la habitación y después de unos segundos lo miró a él con ternura.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Bien, bien – comentó sereno - ¿Y tú?

Ella desvió rápidamente la mirada y suspiró hondamente.

-Bien…, también…, solo que la extraño mucho, es… difícil. –

Booth no dio respuesta, solo se afirmó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de hombros.

-¿Has comido ya? – preguntó

-eeeh, si, si, me hice unos emparedados hace cerca de una hora.

-Bien – le sonrió – yo te he traído comida también –

-¿Thai? – preguntó abriendo grandemente los ojos.

-No, no. – Negó con la cabeza - es otra cosa, te la pondré aquí – dijo apuntando a su mesa – si te da hambre más tarde cómela.

-muchas… muchas gracias Ángela – dijo tomando su mano.

Ella le devolvió el gesto con afecto.

-Tengo que irme ya, Jack me está esperando afuera, tenemos cita en el hospital.

-Sí, sí, - dijo soltándose del agarre – entiendo. ¿Cómo están todos, por cierto?

-Estamos bien Booth – sonrió de lado – El que preocupa más eres tú.

-¿Yo? – Preguntó con sorpresa fingida – no… no debería, yo estoy bien. Solo, necesito descanso.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Ya no te entretengo más – dijo abriéndole la puerta – espero que te vaya muy bien en el hospital.

-Gracias Booth, me daré una vuelta por aquí mañana – le sonrió.

-gracias, gracias Ánge.

Solo hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrar Booth dejó salir el aire retenido mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara.

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

_Hay días de vez en cuando en lo que finjo que estoy bien_**  
>But that's not what gets me<strong>

_Pero eso no es lo que me molesta._

Miró la comida sobre la mesa con indiferencia, no tenía nada contra Ángela, al contrario, le estaba profundamente agradecido por el gesto, solo que desde hace varios días había entendido que su apetito era una de las tantas cosas que ella se había llevado consigo.

Volvió a la cama y se dejó caer pesadamente mientras cerrabas sus ojos. Buscó con la mano la fotografía y una vez la tuvo entre sus dedos la puso frente a su rostro.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que la tomó. Habían decidido ir todos en plan de "picnic" a las afueras de la ciudad y justo cuando todos se habían ido a caminar y su bones se había quedado sentada con ambas manos en las rodillas contemplando las nubes, aprovechó para sacar su cámara y disimuladamente tomarle la foto.

Nunca lo supo, pero Brennan había utilizado la misma táctica que él para sacarle una fotografía cuando estaba jugando beisbol con Jack y Sweets.

**What hurts the most**

_Lo que duele más_**  
>Was being so close<strong>

_Es haber sido tan cercanos._

Su celular comenzó a sonar, con ese maldito tono que había olvidado cambiar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando ignorar, olvidar.

…

_-Booth – contestó mientras revisaba unos informes –…Si, ¿Qué pasa Ángela?..._

_2 minutos después se encontraba conduciendo a toda velocidad por la ciudad que cada vez parecía hacerse más grande._

_Llegó, dejo el automóvil en un lugar en donde no se podía estacionar y después de mostrar su placa tres veces lo vio... Aquel carro tan genial y moderno que había causado tantas envidias entre los compañeros del instituto se encontraba ahora destrozado, con nada más en las ventanas que pequeños fragmentos de vidrio, sin una puerta, rayones y golpes por todos lados… al lado, un tráiler que se veía gigante en comparación, se encontraba incrustado en él._

_Se acercó con pasos rápidos, tal vez corriendo, y cuando la vio paró en seco. Seguía siendo la misma que en la mañana, tenía la misma ropa, el mismo peinado, los mismos accesorios, pero ahora la sangre la cubría casi en todos lados, los raspones y arañazos eran claramente notorios, tenía el cabello desordenado, y respiraba con dificultad._

_Caminó despacio y mientras sentía cómo la sangre dejaba de circular en él y las lágrimas llenaban su rostro le tomó la mano._

_Un paramédico detuvo a otro que se acercaba enfadado a Booth. Le negó con la cabeza mientras lo sostenía por los hombros._

_-Nada podemos hacer John..., es demasiado tarde. Deja al menos que tenga una despedida._

_Brennan abrió los ojos con dificultad al sentir el contacto con la piel de Booth._

-_Bones… soy…, soy yo – Dijo reteniendo las lágrimas._

_-Booth – susurró – _

_-Lo lamento Temperance… lo lamento- Decía apretando más su mano_

_-Booth… No… no es tu culpa_

_-Temperance, yo... yo – Las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta mientras sentía la terrible situación encima._

_Brennan sonrió – No… te preocupes Booth… ya… ya lo sé._

_-preciosa, es que yo…_

_-Yo también… Booth… - lo interrumpió ella – siempre lo he hecho._

_-Bones…_

_Él sintió de pronto como el apretón en su mano se hacía más fuerte, y como después de unos segundos este se debilitó hasta que la mano de Brennan cayó por completo._

_**And having so much to say, and watching you walk away**_

_Y teniendo tanto que decir, y viéndote yendo lejos.__**  
><strong>__**And never knowing what could have been**_

_Y nunca sabiendo, lo que podría haber sido__**  
>And not seeing that loving you… Is what I was tryin' to do<strong>_

_Y no viendo que amarte… es lo que estaba intentando hacer.__**  
><strong>_

…

Tres meses después, se encontraban todos en el founding fathers celebrando el cumpleaños de Cam. Aunque al principio había dudas entre si era lo correcto ir o no ahora que se encontraban ahí era mucho mejor. Ciertamente el salir con tus amigos a distraerte un rato, reír, beber, comer pastel, ayudaba a olvidar los ratos amargos…, al menos para la mayoría…

Booth miraba todo el local una y otra vez, nada había cambiado. Seguían siendo las mismas mesas, las mismas sillas, el mismo dueño. Cuántas veces había estado ahí, con ella a su lado, habían bebido una copa, reído, contado anécdotas…, jamás pasaría de nuevo… y aunque sentía el vacio por dentro, había sido capaz de aceptar con una sonrisa la invitación nerviosa de su amiga para ir al lugar.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

_Es difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderte en donde sea que vaya _**  
>But I'm doin' It<strong>

_Pero lo estoy haciendo._

La velada había pasado entre sonrisas, gestos cariñosos, pláticas, comentarios y trivialidades. Booth sentía como todas las miradas de compasión y lastima eran para él, y cada vez que las tenía todas encima levantaba el rostro con naturalidad y mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas. ¡Fingidas! Claro está que lo eran, ver a Ángela con Hodgins, Cam con Paul y a Sweets con Daisy no era algo que le resultara ni fácil ni agradable.

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

_Es difícil forzar esa sonrisa cuando veo nuestros viejos amigos y yo estoy solo._

Llegó a su casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Dejó las llaves sobre su mesa de noche y sin cambiarse de ropa de dejo caer en la cama sin volver a abrir los ojos hasta muy entradas horas de la mañana.

Tenía un serio debate consigo mismo sobre si debía levantarse o no, pero al final la necesidad le obligó a dejar la cama.

**Still Harder**

_Aún más difícil_**  
>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret<strong>

_Levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento._

Se dirigió al baño con pasos cortos y una vez ahí se miró al espejo con melancolía. ¿Qué quedaba de aquel agente especial? ¿Qué quedaba de la maravillosa vida que alguna vez tuvo? De sus sentimientos…

Ahora lo único que sentía era ese deseo desesperado de volver al pasado, a cualquier situación, a cualquier conversación que tuvo con ella, fuera cual fuera el lugar al que volviera, el tiempo, sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, o de lo que estuvieran hablando, no le iba a importar nada, se iba a parar frente a ella y le iba a decir que la amaba sin terminar la frase con un: como hermanos y compañeros. ¡No! Le diría que la amaba de verdad, como la mujer tan maravillosa que era…

Ahora mismo se sentía como un cobarde estúpido que no supo acomodar las palabras que había en él, que no supo cómo decirle a la persona más importante en su vida cuan valiosa era.

**But I know if I could do it over**

_Pero se que si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo_**  
>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart<strong>

_Cambiaría y te regalaría todas las palabras que guardé en mi corazón_**  
>That I left unspoken<strong>

_Y que dejé sin hablar._

Se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas al momento en que tomaba las llaves del auto y salía del lugar.

Condujo cerca de 15 minutos y después se detuvo. Miró hacia afuera por la ventanilla y abrió la puerta.

El lugar estaba vacío, pero seguía siendo tal y como lo recordaba. Caminó sin mirar a los lados, sabía perfectamente donde estaba ella.

Bajó la mirada cuando la encontró, mientras las lágrimas lo envolvían de nuevo.

-Hey bones – dijo con media sonrisa – Aquí estoy.

Se inclinó sobre la blanca lápida mientras leía por milésima vez las letras en él.

_Dr. Temperance Brennan. 1976 – 2011. Antropóloga Forense y escritora de best-sellers. Porque fuiste una excelente amiga, hija, hermana y compañera nunca te olvidaremos._

Marcaba con sus dedos cada una de las letras mientras las cambiaba mentalmente, sentía que esas no eran las mejores palabras para describirla. Ella era mucho más que todo eso.

-Te he extrañado mucho ¿sabes? Cada día, en cada momento pienso en ti. – Sonrió – recuerdo cuando dijiste que era tonto venir a hablarle a una lápida, pero que si yo moría primero irías a hablar conmigo…, me alegra que eso no haya pasado, no… no quisiera que tú hubieras pasado por esto. Prefiero sufrir yo

Suspiró mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello

-Dijiste que ya lo sabías, pero… pero aún así quiero decírtelo, porque yo creo que me estás escuchando…, Brennan yo… yo siempre te amé. Eres mi bones ¿Cómo no lo haría? Y quiero que sepas que si nunca te lo dije antes es porque fui muy estúpido, tenía miedo. Soy un cobarde ¿cierto?

La tarde comenzaba a caer y Booth comenzó a sentir la desesperanza de la no contestación.

-Bones yo ya… ya no sé qué hacer – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano – estoy sin ti y… y siento que no puedo…, que no soy tan fuerte. Te extraño a cada momento, por las mañanas y por las noches…, y estoy tan enfadado conmigo. Enfadado porque me callé. Todo este tiempo me callé… ¿Qué hago ahora sin ti bones? ¿Qué hago? Siento que…

Booth movía las manos de arriba abajo una y otra vez, las pasaba por su cabello y por sus ojos mientras sentía todo dentro de sí caer.

Sacó de su chaqueta un plumón azul, se hincó a un lado de la tumba y comenzó a escribir.

_Bones. Duerme tranquila mi dulce amor, y cuando esté oscuro no sientas temor, que aunque haya larga distancia entre tú y yo, siempre seré tu protector._

_No tengas miedo de despertar, _

_Que siempre estaré ahí, _

_Por siempre te voy a cuidar, _

_Por la eternidad me tendrás aquí._

Terminó de escribir con media sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sentía como una tibia brisa de aire le recorría el cuerpo – Solo espérame ¿Si bones? No te desesperes por mí que…, que mas pronto de lo que piensas volveremos a estar juntos. – Se apoyó de nuevo en la lápida mientras se agachaba para besarla – Te amo Temperance…,

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el verde pasto en dirección al automóvil, y antes de entrar se giró de nuevo -… por toda la eternidad.

**Bueno.. hola :) se me hizo raro escribir esto porque yo soy mas de los felices por siempre jaja pero cuando escuché la canción dije ah,, haré un fic haber como sale, pero no pensé que me quedaría así, y es que se escribió la verdad casi casi solo... Y pues ojala les haya gustado porque no fue muy feliz que digamos, así que lo que sea que opinen estará bien =). Gracias por leer.**


End file.
